<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【头文字D/凉拓】失去夏天的人 by 歇山放鹤 (Stellaw1108)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851813">【头文字D/凉拓】失去夏天的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaw1108/pseuds/%E6%AD%87%E5%B1%B1%E6%94%BE%E9%B9%A4'>歇山放鹤 (Stellaw1108)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D, MF Ghost (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaw1108/pseuds/%E6%AD%87%E5%B1%B1%E6%94%BE%E9%B9%A4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Caution：</p><p>** 全文5k+  原著现实向 主凉介视角 但因为猜不透大佬到底在想什么 所以疯狂OOC 不过爱情属于他们</p><p>** 有MFG里拓海的可爱小徒弟夏向打酱油</p><p>**夹带私货 BGM：朴树 --- 《我爱你，再见》</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【头文字D/凉拓】失去夏天的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caution：</p><p>** 全文5k+  原著现实向 主凉介视角 但因为猜不透大佬到底在想什么 所以疯狂OOC 不过爱情属于他们</p><p>** 有MFG里拓海的可爱小徒弟夏向打酱油</p><p>**夹带私货 BGM：朴树 --- 《我爱你，再见》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个人的死亡是从失去夏天开始的。</p><p>[1]</p><p>记忆里的那个如火一般的夏天，秋名湖水被晚风吹皱，栈桥边的天鹅船吱呀晃动着。启介和贤太抱着草莓刨冰和啤酒罐放声地笑着，启介喝醉了高声地对着湖面宣告着进军职业赛车的豪言壮语，余晖落在他金色的发上，镀上一层淡橘的绒毛。史浩看着打闹着的两人，晃动着玻璃杯里淡黄色发泡的酒液，惆怅地说着：“一生中难忘的夏天就这么结束了啊……”杯子连绵不断地碰着撞着，笑得眼里都带了泪。</p><p>“可乐可以吗？”</p><p>“可以的，谢谢……”</p><p>拓海接过凉介递来的冰可乐，把易拉罐蜷抱在手心。身边的青年自然地在一边的长凳上坐下，他的衬衫解开了第二颗纽扣，黑色的摘领带被微松开，露出青年的鲜明的脖颈线条，一半的身体落在阔叶的阴影中。</p><p>不需要凉介开口，拓海就能从他的眼眸中读出意图，他在说，来这里坐。</p><p>凉介了然。拓海是不会对自己说“不”的，这次当然也不意外。他有些拘谨地在自己身边坐下，默默拉开易拉罐的拉环，递到嘴边嘬了一小口。</p><p>男孩在努力控制着余光向另一边飘荡的势头，每次似乎仅仅是瞟到一丝侧影就会像被惊动的含羞草一样缩回去，夏日连续的征战使他的皮肤被晒成了小麦色，两颊上的红晕像赖在伞下的行人，顽固地留在了眼睑下方。</p><p>男孩看自己的眼神总是腼腆、谦逊、充满仰慕，纯粹得令自己不快。</p><p>“拓海。”</p><p>这是他第一次直呼他的名字，而不是像往常一样称呼他为“藤原”，他看着男孩的双颊飞快地泛起红晕，眼里闪烁出飘忽又惊喜的光。</p><p>于是他决定亲手击碎自己在他心中不可玷灭的模样。</p><p>柔软的、一触碰就会凹陷下去的唇，还带着一丝可乐的焦糖味。</p><p>他侵占着男孩所有绮念与怯懦饱和的入口，甚至用下唇瓣轻轻摩挲，显然没有要轻易松开的意思。眼前的男孩明显被这个突如其来的吻吓懵了，一瞬间甚至忘记了抗拒，过了几秒才反应过来，惊慌地别过头去，才使得两人的唇分开。</p><p>总是睡意朦胧的双眼被这发生的一切彻底惊醒。</p><p>“凉介先生……”</p><p>“我、我不明白……请不要再戏弄……”</p><p>“拓海，”男孩鼓足勇气的声明被自己打断，“我会一直记得这个夏天，我想你也是。”</p><p>耳边的阔叶沙沙响动，碎影摆动摇落半身的阴郁。</p><p>这般执迷又疯狂的夏日。那在树上不知疲惫躁唱着的小东西啊，又是知道了些什么？</p><p>[2]</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>见信好。</p><p>不知不觉我竟然已经在英国呆了将近三个月了。这里的夏天凉爽温和，但雨总是说下就下，路上的人也从来不打伞，一开始总是很不习惯，后来也学当地人一样直接走到一边的树下，等骤雨停了再马不停蹄地向前快走。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>果然除了车都是右舵，这里的赛车、食物、天气、甚至是讲笑话的方式都和日本很不一样。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>圣诞快乐。</p><p>你圣诞在做些什么呢？</p><p>今年的圣诞是和队友们一起度过的，我的英语也多多少少有了些进步，虽然说不出什么复杂的语句，但已经能和他们进行大部分的交流。</p><p>虽然大家脾气各异，但还是很照顾身为外国人的我。一个来自德国的伙伴带来了家乡圣诞的特产，一种夹着杏仁露的叫Stollen的面包。是我在这个国家吃到的为数不多的可以称之为美味的东西了，如果有机会的话，也想请你尝尝。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>终于，我终于取得了今年拉力锦标赛的冠军，拿到了WRC整季的参赛机会了。</p><p>或许你已经知道了这个消息，但无论如何，我也想亲笔告诉你。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>我想你也听说过，英国有一个特别有名的汽车节目，主持班底是三个一把年纪却贪玩的怪家伙，节目组还有一个叫’THE STIG’的御用试车手，他从没脱下过赛车服或脱下头盔露出真面目过。</p><p>其实‘THE STIG’这个形象是由一群赛车手交替着扮演的。在赢得了今年拉力赛冠军之后，我也收到了节目组的offer，之后会在节目里担任试车的工作。</p><p>往后我也是‘THE STIG’了。两周后的节目我就会登场了，如果有时间的话也可以看一下。当然不是只看我，我是说这个节目本身也很有趣……</p><p>这些都是保密协议里的内容……所以麻烦你帮我保守这个秘密。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>昨天正式和TOYOTA车队签署了协议，尽管是个很简单的流程，但我在协议上签字的时候，笔尖却不自觉地抖了起来。</p><p>不知怎么我想起第一次为了一缸汽油上山与启介先生比赛时候的场景。</p><p>如果不是遇见了你和启介先生，加入了Project D，就不会有现在的我了吧。</p><p>如今想来，一切竟然跟梦一样。而那个前方更远更远的‘Dream’，我感觉我已经离它越来越近了。”</p><p>“凉介先生，</p><p>比赛在即，明日就要开始第一次测试了……”</p><p>一切都在这里中断。盒中的信已经见底。放在那最后一封信上面的，是一张东京-伦敦的登机牌。</p><p>高桥凉介读完了盒中的最后一封信，他当然记得，自己在收到这份远渡重洋充满仪式感的信件前，就已经知悉发信人遭遇了怎样的令心神破碎的不幸。</p><p>他马上买了最近的机票飞赴英国。探病之前他想给那人带一束花，驻足在花店门口看到那鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，往昔破土而出。初见前自己下的战书，昏黄路灯下的蛾和挠着后脑困惑地拦住自己的少年……一切仿佛就发生在昨天。</p><p>玫瑰花已显得如此不合时宜，鲜红得刺痛。犹豫再三，他握住玫瑰花束的手缓缓松开，转向一边盛开的澄黄向日葵。</p><p>那个下午他推开房门，映入眼帘的是男孩的双腿被厚厚的石膏板禁锢，脖颈、头部缠绕着绷带，半垂着眼眸空洞地望着窗外。见到自己时他的眼神里忽闪了一下，随后勉强地挤出一个难看的苦涩笑容。</p><p>[3]</p><p>“凉介先生，我是不是再也不能继续赛车了？”</p><p>面前的青年眼里噙着落不下的泪，嘴唇毫无生气地启动，他一如既往地向最信任的自己寻求答案。然而这次，自己却再也给不出答案了，再完美的方程式也解不开命运的捉弄。他只能轻抚着青年的后背，无力地安慰：“不会的。”</p><p> </p><p>拓海曾经对自己提起过，他最喜欢的拉力车手，帮助Lancia击败了不可一世的Audi Quattro的Walker Rohrl，这个特立独行的清醒男人说他只想开那些风景优美的站：蒙特卡罗、西嘉、卫城，新西兰、圣雷莫，对名誉不感冒，只想做一个普通人。</p><p>“可是我做不到他那样，我对胜利还是有着强烈的渴望……但如果哪一天我退役了，大概就会回秋名吧，每天早上看着秋名的叶逐渐变红……继续之前在豆腐店的生活，每天开着车，做一个普通人。”他曾经也在信里这么对自己说过。</p><p>这些期冀与遐想已不复存在。如果未曾如此接近梦想，就不会懂得能有多绝望。</p><p>日复一日的，漫长而没有盼头的枯燥复健，直到拓海意识到自己的职业生涯已经彻底终结的那一日，他曾打来一个简短的电话，谈到了他的未来。</p><p>拓海的声音沙沙地从听筒那处传来，信号被哽咽濡湿，他说得缓慢断续，像是倾透了所有的决心。</p><p> “凉介先生，谢谢你一直以来为我所做的一切……如果不是凉介先生，我不会找到自己的世界，也不会看到这些曾经想也不敢想的风景。” </p><p>“这一切都是多亏了你。”</p><p>“可惜，我终究是没能完成你‘Dream’的延续……”</p><p>“凉介先生，我无法继续职业赛车这条道路了。但是……我想我还有别的事要做。所以……我不会回日本。”</p><p>窗外风卷着雪花纷飞落，而电话这头的自己拿着听筒，如鲠在喉，只缓缓地回出一声“好。”</p><p>从此那人独自留在了阴雨连绵的岛国，没有再回秋名。</p><p>一晃数年，名为高桥凉介的男人再也记不起他每年的夏天是如何度过的，仿佛它们从未存在过一样。</p><p> </p><p>[4]</p><p>“Mr. Fujiwara，您的客人来了。”</p><p>接待的英国助教将凉介带进一间并不算宽敞的休息间。闻声凉介就看见一个棕色的脑袋从隔板后面露出来，拓海仍然依稀是往昔浓眉大眼的模样，岁月赋予了更分明的面庞轮廓，稳重笃定的眼神，以及眼角丝缕藏不住的细纹和略显倦意的黑眼圈。他缓缓从位子上站起来，腿部遗留的缺陷虽不明显，但也使得动作看上去有些不自然的钝重。</p><p>明明是自己发出了要请凉介来RDRS看看的邀请，真的见了面他却似乎有些不好意思起来。他有些不自在地走到凉介面前，迟滞了两秒伸出双臂与凉介交换了一个久别重逢的仪式性拥抱。</p><p>“这里没什么喝的……伯爵茶可以吗？如果你不介意用我的杯子的话……”他捧起自己桌上写着RDRS字样的白瓷马克杯，在洗手池边仔细清洗擦干，放了一个Twining’s的茶包进去，注入热水。</p><p>红茶的香气缓缓溢出。</p><p>“我这边也没什么可以招待你的......通常我不是在讲堂就是在赛道，也不常在休息室呆，所以也没准备什么。”</p><p>“没关系，我不在意，”凉介自然地接过马克杯，“不过还真的有点想念藤原家炸豆腐的味道，远征的时候你给车队带过几次，大家都很喜欢。”</p><p>拓海显然没想到凉介会提到Project D时的那些陈年细节，他愣了一下又恢复了笑容，拎茶包的软线搅动了两下，“抱歉啊，豆腐在这里还属于稀有物品呢。上一节练习刚刚结束，如果你愿意的话，我现在可以带你出去转一转。”</p><p>“这里就是RDRS的主赛道，除了理论课程之外，我大段时间都在这里指导学生们练习。”拓海带着凉介在赛道边看台的高处坐下，“老实说比起用我后期恶补的英语来讲解理论，我还是更喜欢带他们亲自感受车子的操控。”</p><p>“嗯，这种教学方法的确非常藤原。你的确是会喜欢亲身给他们做示范的类型。”凉介抿了一口杯中的红茶，眼神打量着赛道上的每一处弯道，“我都能想象你在这些弯道上做出的过弯动作。学生们也会想吧，‘如果是藤原老师的话，在这里会怎么做呢？’”</p><p>——如果是凉介的话，凉介会怎么做呢？</p><p>——这样真的可以吗？这么做他会表扬我吗？</p><p>拓海还记得当年在琦玉自己险些败走的时候，脑中唯一萦绕的便是这个念头。那时候的自己懵懵懂懂，手中紧抓着凉介给的唯一线索，无暇顾及其他，身心均被占据。</p><p>荣耀、名声、随之而来的机遇……那时候自己什么也没考虑，只是一心为了得到那人的一个微笑、一句肯定义无反顾地飞驰。</p><p>“藤原？”凉介唤了一声，才将拓海从回想中拉出来。</p><p>“啊抱歉，只是想到了以前的事……”拓海不好意思地挠了挠头，这个小动作过了十余年也仍未改变，“启介先生还好吗？”</p><p>“嗯，他退役之后靠着当时在车队积累的一些资源自己运营了地产公司，也慢慢地挪上正轨了。”</p><p>“真厉害啊，启介先生……无论做什么都很有魄力，”他边说边吐了一口烟，神奇的是即便是抽烟，他身上也完全没有任何中年男性裹带的苍老或世故感，他从来都是这样，安安静静的，“我看了之前启介先生的MFG示范视频，听说至今还无人能破他的测试记录。”</p><p>“不过既然是记录，那终有一日会被打破的”。</p><p>……</p><p>几只麻雀吱呀鸣叫着掠过天空。英国的夏日凉爽湛蓝。</p><p>那时候，自己也是和拓海这样在秋名的长凳上并排坐着。</p><p>如今那时坐在自己身边的男孩已成长为男人。</p><p>他学会了抽烟，开始使用皮质记事本，喝无糖无奶的伯爵茶。被人尊称一声，藤原老师。</p><p>曾经总是不听话翘起的栗色额发如今被打理得乖顺服帖。他偶尔也会像那时一样发呆，盯着偶尔落在赛道边的鸽子左右踱步啄动地面。</p><p>好像什么都没有改变，</p><p>却一切都改变了。</p><p>最终他们都没有驾驶着自己的爱车走到这场梦的终点，一个为了责任，另一个输给命运。</p><p>赛道旁站着几个还未换下赛车服的年轻学生，结队在一起讨论着什么，爽朗的笑声不绝于耳，而在那群学生中，有一位惹眼的青年，面孔带着明显的东方人特质，他一直腼腆地听着队友们的谈话，不时点头回应，笑得一脸温柔。他应答了身边队友的几句话，随后钻进车里，将车开到起点处。</p><p>一边的拓海静静地看着那群年轻人，突然轻轻笑了起来。</p><p>“凉介先生，你说过Project D的D是指‘Diamond‘原石。’的意思。而我和启介先生，是你手里最初的两颗原石。”</p><p>“这些年我在英国，总是回想着那时候你的话，你说即使自己不再开车，依然有实现梦想的方式。”</p><p>“现在，就请凉介先生看看，我的‘原石’吧。”</p><p> </p><p>[5]</p><p>自己是从什么时候开始失去夏天的？</p><p>凉介仔细思索着这个困扰自己已久的问题。思来想去，只有一个答案呼之欲出。</p><p>或许就是在那个吻结束的时候吧。</p><p>自己人生中仅有的那个不顾后果的冲动的瞬间。</p><p>事后他们二人都对这个小插曲绝口不提。</p><p>其实，他本可以说出口的，可是他没有。有些东西从说出口的那一瞬间，就开始衰败。高桥凉介从来没有想过自己竟然也曾有过害怕这种情感，害怕昙花的盛衰、变质的仲夏夜，害怕从发生时就注定要死去。</p><p>赛道上，那位被拓海称为“他的原石”的少年飞驰着。与其外貌行成巨大反差的疯狂的驾驶风格，清晰精准的走线，如同不知死亡与危险为何物的勇气榨干每一丝抓地力以变态的极速入弯。</p><p>凉介看着那个少年如操控自己的手脚一般操控着车身，一次次魄力十足的攻弯，一次次施展四轮漂移，飞驰的车影与脑海中那年仲夏夜秋名山道的影像交融重合。</p><p>那是在秋名下坡漫长岁月里留下惊鸿一瞬的，十八岁的藤原拓海。</p><p>而眼前这个被拓海称为“原石”的名为片桐夏向的混血少年，正拥有并浪掷着人生里最好的夏天。</p><p>“拓海……或许你可以问问他，愿不愿意来日本参加MFG。”凉介转过头，看着旁边正托着下巴观察得无比仔细的男人，他的眼神专注、敏锐、却又无比温柔，不知是否是因为在夏向的身上，看见了曾经自己的样子。</p><p>“或许，这道最后的方程式，会由他解开。”</p><p>“好，我一定会亲自问问他。他真的很有天赋……比我那时候还要强得多。”</p><p>这句话如同刺中了自己的心，淡淡的话语中流露着惋惜、渴望、对所有拥有美好未来的年轻车手无比的艳羡。</p><p>凉介拍了拍男人的肩膀，他的声音缱绻却真挚，像流淌的火焰。</p><p>“不，击败了‘赤城白彗星’的十八岁的藤原拓海，一直一直都是最好的。”</p><p>“一切都不必重来，什么也无需更改。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>